Goodbye, Hello
by Lover1420
Summary: What if Stefan broke up with Elena but it didn't hurt her at all? What if she knew she was to be with Damon? A little one-shot I came up with at 2 in the morning. Rated M.


A/N: So this is just a one-shot. I started writing at like 2am and I'm bored so why not right?

I don't own VD {but would love to have Damon Salvatore/Ian} ;D

* * *

"Stefan go just, just leave me alone." Elena yelled as she ran in the house. She ran up the stairs to find the other Salvatore she had secretly been active with for quite sometime now. Elena had tears running down her face.

"What'd the 'golden' brother do this time?" Damon ask as he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him as she started to stop crying.

"He just broke up with me then said 'Oh well we can still be friends'" she said trying to sound like Stefan.

"Okay, did you start crying in front of him?" Damon asked pulling away enough to look at Elena. She shook her head no. "Alright Jenna is out with that teacher of yours on a weekend Vaca. Jeremy is with Anna, so you're coming and staying at the boarding house with me. Show Stefan that you got over him quickly." Damon said as he grabbed her over-night bag she keep packed with everything she would need for a few days. She nodded and quickly grabbed any other things she would need and shoved them in the bag before they set on their way to the boarding house. The whole ride there was full of jokes and laughter. Once they arrived Damon got out and used his vampire speed to open the door for Elena. They walked in the house hand in hand. Damon dropped Elena's stuff on the foot of the stairs before making his way to the fridge.

"Hmm... I think we need to order pizza for you." he said as he grabbed a bottle of blood and a bottle of water.

"I'm not hungry. Not yet anyway." Elena said as they started walking up the stairs.

Once on the second landing they ran in to Stefan. He quickly looked at Elena. "So you're coming to the house why?" he asked as he gave Damon a hard look.

"Because I'm here with my boyfriend. Stefan meet Damon my new boyfriend, oh wait that's your brother you already know him." Elena said and just as she finished saying it she pressed her lips to Damon's. Her arms found their way around his neck. Damon was the first to pull away.

He looked at Stefan and said "History isn't repeating now is it? She choose me over you. Well no you choose her best friend over her, you left her and now she's with the one that really loves her." Damon said as he slung his arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Wait, what? My best friend? Who?" Elena asked. Just as she did Bonnie came out of Stefan's room in one of his shirts. "Well that tells me everything I need to know. Damon lets go to your room I...umm... have to talk to you." Elena said winking at him. Damon quickly picked her up and ran them to his room.

"We're so mean. But you being mean is kinda sexy." Damon said as he closed the door and walked over to where he had put Elena down.

"Well you're pretty sexy your self." Elena said as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck pulling him in for a kiss.

One kiss turned in to several. Damon's hands were roaming Elena's back and stomach, while Elena's hands were in his hair. Elena quickly pulled away just long enough to take her shirt off and Damon his. Damon's hands went to her pants helping her out of them. Damon smiled when he saw that she was wearing a bra and matching thong he had given her for her birthday.

"You said you may never wear them." he smirked. "Well they were the only clean ones I missed Landry day. Plus you're the only other one to see them and I'd like to keep it like that." she smiled as she pulled him back to her. He quickly helped her out of the rest of her cloths and she did the same to him. Once they were in nothing Damon reached in between them and started to rub her clit.

"Damon no... no teasing... I want you... I need you now please." Elena begged in between breaths. Damon smiled and nodded. "I need you too baby." and with that he thrust into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size.

Once he was all the way in he stilled. "You okay?" he asked as he looked at her face. "Ye..yeah you're just the biggest I've ever had." She said. She bucked her hips telling him to move. He smiled at the comment. He thrust into her slow at first. "Harder, faster Damon." fell from Elena's lips.

He did as she asked. He would do anything for her anything she ever wanted she wouldn't have to want for very long, not as long as he was around. Damon started to get close with every little noise Elena made. He could tell she was close as well. He whispered in her ear "Cum with me baby." and as if on cue they both came together. Damon rolled off of Elena and pulled her to him as he pulled the covers over both of them.

"Damon I love you." Elena said as she snuggled up to his chest. He kissed the top of her hair and said. "I love you too Elena. I always have." They both fell asleep in each others arms where they were always supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: So I fell asleep and now its 10am so i still finished it in 1 day tell me what you think (flame if you must)


End file.
